


Deliverance

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (Which is only because of the limited POV), Ambigous Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cutscene Rewrite, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, TWO OF THEM. TWO OF THEM I SAY, and this time it's for an purpose, let me know if there needs be more trigger warnings!, once again my OC's never let a villian never finish monologing, self-sacrifical catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: At the Seat of the Immaculate, the last Lightwarden falls. Q'hara Tia does what he must.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 2
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Deliverance

“Why...why am I cast down, when it is you who are the villains?” Vauthry, now the “ascended” Innocence pleaded. Syngigeim began striding forward as he continued, unsheathing her rapier. “Father told me that I am hope. I am righteousness. That I...am a god.”

Syngigeim stepped to the side of his head, and placed her blade at his neck. “You are no one’s god,” and sliced at his neck.

Q’hara knew immediately what she was planning as the ball of light formed above the slain lightwarden Now to just ensure no one messed it up.

“No! Syngigeim stop it! We know, damn it!” Arashi shouted.

And right on cue.

“I’m not going to let you do-” She began to shout, but found her words escaped her lips. Q’hara had just aetherally yanked her back with Rescue and, just for good measure, bear hugged her. Arashi immediately headbutted him in his face and shoved his arms away.

But by that point, it was enough. Syngigeim had taken the Lightwarden’s power into herself. The night was returning, one last time. And Q’hara’s head suddenly pulsed and he felt his body lurch and he was never as so grateful for an Echo vison as he was then.

_It was a simple thing really. Give the Lightwarden’s power until a child. All to fulfil a ruler’s design, to gain power and dominion, under the promise of peace and stability. No longer would they fight what would ruin their world but accept it with open arms. And thus would plans proceed apace…_

Loud anguished screams pulled Q’hara out of the vision. Glancing up, he saw Syngigeim, writhing in pain as an aura of light surrounded her. “Twelve forfend, she cannot contain the Light! She’s beginning to turn!” Y’sthola cried out. “Urianger! If you have aught up your sleeve, now is the time!” Everyone glanced over at the Elezen, who had his eyes only cast down in silence. There was nothing anyone could do. Or so it seemed…

_Come on, ‘Raha, where are you?_

“It’s changing back!” Ryne said. The cool of night shifted and so came back the shimmering and gleaming brightness of day...just as Q’hara spotted the Exarch stride forth. “The combined might of every single Lightwarden is too much a burden for one soul to bear...” Q’hara slid carefully behind the Exarch, making sure not to startle him in his purpose. “And so I shall relieve you of it.” 

_Now!_ Q’hara dashed right beside the Exarch, managing to get within the circle he cast around himself and Syngigeim. He could feel the light swirling, around them, as the Exarch attempted to pull it into himself but now he was there. “What are you-?”

“You said it yourself Exarch, the power of the Lightwardens is too much for one person to bear. So, in the words I have heard before, let me join my strength to yours.” Q’hara placed his hand on the Exarch’s staff. “For in this place, in this moment, our purpose is one.”

“Q’hara Tia! What in the seven hells are you doing?!” Alisaie shouted.

_Oh hells._ “Sorry, Alisaie.” He said with remorse, not glancing at her, just looking forward. The light was surging up his arm and he could his body spasm in pain. “But the Exarch divulged  to me his plans and I must see them to fruition.”

It wasn’t even a lie, truly.

Thankfully, the Exarch picked up quickly. “Together, we shall abandon this dying realm and use the Crystal Tower to travel to new worlds. As I dreamed of, ever since learning of their existence! Thus...” the Exarch said, directing his words to Syngigeim, “...thus did I  _use you._ ”

“No...no, I don’t believe you! It doesn’t make sense!” Ryne shouted in confusion.

Was that a laugh from Syngigeim? What was she amused by?

“Damn you!” Alisaie shouted. “We won’t let you do with her as you please!” Q’hara heard the sound of sheathing weapons to his left, where the other members of Wanderer’s League were willing to take that as confirmation to fight but a sharp voice called out.

“Do not interfere!” Urianger said, with authority enough that even the League glanced at him. “Please I beseech you all. Let them go!”

_He knows._ Q’hara inwardly relaxed just a slight bit, even if his body was racked with pain. He felt splinters, shards of crystal, hitting his skin, where the Exarch’s arm was touching his.

“You knew, didn’t you Urianger?” Q’hara heard Y’sthola ask. “This all a fiction. Such vaguely defined acts of teleportation stand no chance of success. The Exarch, and Q’hara, will never life to see another world, as they know all too well.”

“Then what do they mean to do?” Alphinaud asked.

“They mean to take the Light with them into the rift...where they will die.” Y’sthola said. “From the beginning, the Exarch intended to sacrifice himself to save Syngigeim and Norvrandt. And Q’hara...”

“...intends to ensure he does not die alone,” Q’hara said, finishing off that sentence. “We had the same idea after all, and his plan was much better than mine.”

The Exarch spoke up, “At journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize. A paltry way, to end a chapter, I concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered,” he said, keeping his words towards her.

Q’hara could hear sobs escaping from Syngigeim. He at least knew her well enough to know what she would be thinking now. It was even more people sacrificing themselves her, people she loved and cherished. Tears were beginning to stream down Q’hara’s face but he would keep his smile up. For her sake.

She reached out her hand, for them and the Exarch continued. “Worry not. Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.” The two extended the staff again, making sure to keep steady. A gust of wind came forth and the Exarch’s face was finally revealed to her and her friends.

He heard two gasps. Arashi and Eleone, Q’hara figured. Together with Syngigeim they climbed the braved a Labrynth, climbed the Tower and delved into Darkness. 

Syngigeim’s face was unreadable, her hat’s brim was covering up her eyes. But her words rang loud and clear. “G’raha Tia you...” Whatever else was was to say was lost in a desperate sob.

He heard G’raha gasp in shock. He wasn’t expecting her to remember him. Which honestly was quite foolish of him considering they were friends. Friends linger deep in each others hearts, Q’hara knew.

G’raha’s voice cracked. “Thank you for fighting for this world. For believing. Fare you well my friend...my inspiration!”

_Last words time. Gotta make it count._

“It’s been a good time everyone. Thanks, Syngi, for bringing me along.” Q’hara and G’raha Tia smiled as they focused and the magic was just about ready to complete. His whole body was beginning to tense up, his heart was rebelling at the thought of death but, he reminded himself,  it was just another adventure and he  wouldn’t be alone to begin it.

He heard two loud sounds and a sudden  flash of pain.  _The staff! No! Syngigeim! No!_

And all  went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you ALL know, I ain't killing off my OC. If G'raha gets to live and survive, Q'hara does as well. 
> 
> ...I also make no apologies for their similar names. ...okay maybe some but NAMES BE HARD AND I HAD NO CLUE G'RAHA WOULD RETURN AS A MAJOR CHARACTER WHEN I NAMED HIM!
> 
> Also when playing the MSQ for the first time and having my own ideas and reactions, I was like "Q'hara would go and try to take the aether out of Syngi and into himself, as he views himself as more disposable" AND THEN G'RAHA HAPPENED AND I WAS LIKE "...WELP." all catboys be same.
> 
> Cutscene rewrites are fun. Just add those for-want-of-a-nail/in-spite-of-a-nail dynamics of my OC's in there and -chefs kiss-


End file.
